


Curious

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: ...ONCE AGAIN I have no idea what I'm doing, just enjoy these two idiots





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



“…Then he realized Swerve had given him mid grade, and not the medical grade  slag he normally drinks, Mags is such a lightweight.”

 

Drift growled at his captain’s use of the nickname, for the Lieutenant ,  clearly lost in his own thoughts, but Rodimus didn’t hear it.

 

“Do you think I should go for it? “ Roddy asked  with an air of excitement in his vocalizer “ Do you think I should ask him out?”

 

 

“Roddy, I told you that  if you want to see Ultra Magnus, you can, no one is stopping you. “ Drift supplied trying and failing to keep the bite from his words.

 

Rodimus looked at his Amica Endura frustration present in his optics.

 

“Your tone is the only thing stopping me right now, what’s up with you Drift?”

 

 The swordsmech sighed and gave the speedster the side optic, as if a look would silence the Great Rodimus Prime, no such luck.

 

The swordsmech was pleasantly surprised that Roddy had paid that much attention to his tone, when he had a track record for not paying attention to anything important unless it had to do with him, he was just lucky that _this_ particular thing did.

 

Drift would rather fall on the Great Sword than admit he was jealous. He was not jealous. He didn’t do jealous. Deadlock was the jealous one, _Deadlock_ was the possessive one.  The swordsmech would never be fully free of his past unless he pulled his spark from its casing. His faceplate darkened when the thick cloud of that realization hit him full force. 

 

“Drift? Rodimus Prime to Drift? ”  Drift heard the smooth voice asking through the haze of his thoughts and he smiled,  but it failed to reach his optics.

 

Rodimus just sighed a deep, dramatic  exvent and looked at the swordsmech. “I’m not gonna sit here and watch you be jealous over a mech like Ultra Magnus!” Drift turned to face him, his jaw clenched.

 

“I. Am. NOT. Jealous.” Drift had pinned him against the nearby wall, Rodimus just smirked and winked at him playfully.

 

“Are you absolutely sure? “ Rodimus paused and traced Drifts hip with absentminded digits  because I do jealousy, and I’m  pretty sure this is what it looks like.”

 

Drift froze, his optic was trained on Rodimus’ servo, still tracing his hip with languid movements “Roddy I… I think…”

“That’s just it Drift” Rodimus cut him off, “You think too much...” Drift realized he still had Rodimus pinned to the wall, he stepped back, allowing the other speedster room to escape, but the captain moved closer. “You’re still thinking too much...” Rodimus chastised softly and the swordsmech growled in response, his whisper was fierce and sharp, as the two speedsters invented the same air.

 

“What would you have me do, Rodimus!? Tell my processor to shove it and have you against the wall?”  Rodimus smirked as Drift continued “I mean, I’ve thought about it for so many cycles I…” Rodimus silenced him with a digit on his lipplates

 

“Drift, I know.”

 

The swordsmech looked at him, optics pleading, “Rodimus, if you’re going to play with my spark, please don’t. How could you possibly know?”  the captain laughed at him.

 

“Drift, you aren’t exactly subtle.” Rodimus supplied with a smirk, Drift cast his optics to the floor. Rodimus hooked a digit underneath his faceplate forcing the speedsters’ optics to lock with his own. “Which is good, because I’m kind of dense.” Rodimus chuckled and was pleased when Drift lipplates cracked into a smile. Rodimus sighed again the tone in his vocalizer became softer and he questioned Drift again, “What took you so long? Why were you afraid to tell me?”

 

The swordsmech scoffed before answering “Have you seen yourself?” he asked gesturing to the sleek frame of the captain. “Do you not see the line of mechs waiting to have even a nanoklik of your attention?” Rodimus blushed but didn’t interrupt, as Drift had feared he might. “I knew I didn’t stand a chance.” When Rodimus looked at him curiously, eagerly as if his question would burst free of his vocalizer, the other speedster shook his helm, effectively silencing any retort Rodimus could give.

 

Drift had his optics trained on the floor for a bit before shuttering them briefly and the next time he invented- it was shaky.  “I knew you deserved a better mech than me, one who hasn’t seen or _caused_ the energon spills of war.” he said quietly, not daring to look Rodimus in the optic.

 

Rodimus was silent, he invented slowly, as if he wanted to be sure of the words he wanted to say.  When he spoke again, his vocalizer crackled with emotion “Drift,” he began “You aren’t Deadlock anymore. You’re a completely different mech, with completely different ideals than what you had in the past” He concluded gently, his servo reached out to grip the swordsmech’s’ own, Drift scoffed and shook his head before speaking again.

 

“You think it’s easy? You think it’s easy for me to come to terms with the amount of  mechs   I have killed?” Drift alleged the bite back in his voice. “It’s not, just so you know. You deserve someone with more to offer you.”

 

Rodimus couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You really should stop telling me what I deserve, Drift” Rodimus’ tone was dangerous.

 

 “I may be dense, but I’m not stupid.” Drift looked at Rodimus curiously as he continued “You are so much more than your past Drift, you are so much more than Deadlock.” Rodimus didn’t miss the way Drift had winced at the mention of his former-self, probably not believing a word Rodimus said.  

 

“You think I want all those mechs Drift? “The captain cocked his helm to one side, optics trained on the swordsmech.  Rodimus chuckled but there was no humor in it, “are you ever surrounded by mechs but you feel exceedingly alone?” the speedster questioned again, and Drift nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I feel like when they look at me all they see is a Decepticon.” Drift agreed solemnly  the swordsmech looked at Rodimus who looked like he was going to retort  and held up a servo continuing “And no matter who I am now, or who I become in the future, I’ll always be the ex ‘con.”

 

Rodimus exvented deeply, it was rare that Drift was ever this open and raw with anyone, so he chose his next words carefully. “Some mech might see you that way, might choose to live in ignorance of who you are now, but Drift, their preconceived notions shouldn’t define who you are now or who you’re going to be.”

 

Drift’s optics surveyed Rodimus with a shocked look on his faceplate, Rodimus just shrugged “I can be insightful! You aren’t the only smart one  on this ship Drift.” Defensiveness had crept into the speedster’s tone.

 

“I wasn’t doubting your processing skills Roddy...” Drift paused, feeling his faceplates heat up suddenly “I just… wasn’t expecting you to be that deep.” He stated truthfully, and Rodimus smirked catching Drift off guard and effectively pinning him to the wall with his frame.

 

“So what you’re saying …” Rodimus alleged with a whisper “Is that you weren’t expecting me to be that deep inside you?”

 

Drift felt his faceplate heat as he looked down at the floor, through what little space was between their frames he suddenly felt a curious digit brush against his jawline, effectively shifting his gaze upward, into the captains optics.

 

“Drift” Rodimus began softer than the swordsmech expected, “I’m not going to do this until you say it’s okay, but I’ve been thinking about this, about _you_ , for…”Rodimus paused and the swordsmech looked at him  disbelievingly but said  nothing.  “ Primus I’ve lost track.”  The speedsters voice was  choked with emotion.  “I know that you never let yourself go after what you want because you think you need to be punished for something you’ve done in your past, but what if the thing you want goes after _you?”_

 


End file.
